Many structures such as, for example, electrical transmission towers, communication towers, aqueducts, pipeline structures, and water towers are important to public infrastructure, but traverse remote areas where direct observation for security is impractical. Some of these structures utilize fasteners such as standard bolts and nuts that may present accessible, attractive targets for vandals and/or terrorists.